Cursed Love
by awispofamemory
Summary: Sequel to Secret Revealed. Meg and Stacey leave for home. What will happen to the men of their lives when they're gone? Can they break the curse?
1. Departure

**Ok I'm back with the sequel to Secret Revealed.**

**Cursed Love: Chapter 1**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

It had been two days since the shocking reveal. Megan and Stacey where packing to go on a trip. They needed to do research on the Zodiac Curse. They where heading back home to get everyone in the zodiac together so they could figure things out. 

"Well That's everything." said Meg Putting the last of the luggage into the truck. "We'll call you when we get there. Adam's gonna pick us up in the plane. Then we'll drive to our main house." Stacey and Momiji said their goodbyes. Megan and Yuki kissed and said goodbye. Tohru and Kyo said goodbye to their new friends. Megan now wore Kyo's beads. She now was in possession of his entire curse.

"Well we better head out." Megan sighed getting into the driver's side of their truck. They had only known each other for a small amount of time but they had really become close.

"Don't hesitate to call!" cried Tohru waving from the driveway as they left. Goodbyes are so hard. She kind of glad that their goodbyes had been short. But it had been hard on the boys. Things would be really different now. "Come on everyone let's go inside. I'll make some lunch!" Said Tohru trying to lighten the mood. They walked back into the house knowing that they wouldn't see their friends for a long time.

"Have you called Adam and Carly that we're on our way?" asked Stacey looking out the window.

"Yeah They'll come to meet us at the airport." An awkward silence passed before Meg spoke again. "Weird isn't it? We barely know them but we've become so attached to them. It's hard to say goodbye even though we'll be back soon."

"Yeah I'm gonna miss all of them. But we have to tell the others what's going on." Shortly after that they reached the airport. A man in blue jeans and a t-shirt ran up to them and scooped both of them up in a tight hug.

"Thank God you two are alright! Everyone's been really worried about you two!" The man said.

"Adam! Come on we can't breath!" Said Meg smiling. "We missed you too Adam but we have a mission we need to work on." She added with determination.

"Yeah Adam let's get on that plane!"

After a long plane ride they unloaded at the airport when about ten people ambushed them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! W-what on earth are you guys doing here?" Cried Meg

"We missed you guys soooo much sissy!" Said a small blonde girl.

"I missed all of you too Jena." Meg replied with a sweet smile to the little one. "But you know we're gonna be really busy with finding a way to break the curse. Let's go home" she added. _Home_ for so long home had been a distant memory. It would be good to go back. They where one step closer to breaking the curse.

* * *

**In know it was VERY short but the second chapter will make up for it!**


	2. Look to the Books

**Hey well here's the next chapter. thx to my reviewers!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Meg and Stacey had returned home. They missed their friends greatly but they knew what they had to do. It was of key importance that they find a way to break the curse. The small bracelet of white and red beads mad a slight tapping noise against the hard wood of the table Meg sat at as she flipped through pages quickly. The murmured voices of the kids playing upstairs neither helped nor hindered her cause. She worked tirelessly. Many long hours everyday. There in the old basement she was sitting in was what everyone thought might be the key to breaking the curse. Small books of every color and age lined the walls of the small room. A fire burning in a small fireplace where old and worn pictures stood on the mantel above. It seemed at first such a dark dank place to work but she had grown accustomed to it's apparent gloom. She had work to do and she needed a quite place to do it. So of course the old basement/library in the main house would have to suffice. She needed to read every single solitary book lining those ancient walls. Only they would hold the key to breaking the curse. Everyone of these books had a different animal on it. A boar, a rat, an ox, and so on and so forth. All of the zodiac animals where listed. Except for the cat. There was only one book that represented the cat. These books lining the walls where not just ordinary books either they where special diaries. These stories were wrighten by people from outside the family. But they knew of the curse. There was a group of people at one time, long ago that tried to break the curse as well and wrote everything in these diaries or journals. Suddenly the sound of footsteps on the close by stairs broke her concentration. Almost as if sensing her uneasiness the person spoke. 

"It's alright it's just me." Said the voice echoing through the poorly lighted room. "How can you read while it's so dark in here." The voice questioned moving closer.

"I can read just fine Mike." Michel Langlois was the only older brother of Meg and Stacey. He was adopted by their parents when Meg entered sixth grade. At the time Michel was going into eight grade. "You worry to much."

"I can't help but worry about my little sister." He said pulling up a chair beside her. She couldn't tell if he was serious or just messing with her. "You've been working by yourself down here for days on end. Why not take a break? It would put Mom's nerves at ease if you did." Michel being the oldest and graduated from highschool a year ago had still not gone to work or to college because of their mother. James Langlois -their father- had died only two years ago and it was still hard for the family. Especially their mom, Anna. Anna and James had been highschool sweethearts and married shortly after graduating college. The los of James had been particularly hard on Anna.

"I know but I think I'm getting closer!" she cried "I think I may have finally found the book that will give me all the answers. The only diary with the cat symbol on it. I think it may have the answers we are looking for." she said with a determined voice. She wasn't the type to back down from a challenge.

"Ok, ok, I get it." He said putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "But please get some rest soon. You won't be any help to anyone hurt...or worse. Goodnight" With that he walked up the stairs and back into the main house. She continued her reading. She opened the Cat's journal and began reading.

_Dear Journal, _

_My name is Kaiya Takahashi. I am 21 years old and I am the leader of our group that is trying to find a way to break the Zodiac curse. I live in a smallhouse near to the main Sohma estate. My mother and father died when I was 6 years old in a fire. I have been working on a way to break the curse since I dicovered my best friend had it when I was nine years old. Though i have told no one, I know how to brake the curse..._

–**Mean while with the Sohmas–**

Tohru busily worked cleaning dishes in the kitchen when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Kyo with his arms around her. He smiled down at her and she blushed.

"You work to hard Tohru. You of all people deserve a rest." He said as he nuzzled her neck. She blushed happily and replied.

"Kyo-kun I'm just doing what I've always done. Though I am worried for Megan and Stacey." He let go of her and turned her around. He smiled down at her and caught her lips in a romantic but chaste kiss. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

"They'll be fine I promise." Kyo and Tohru sat together at the table talking and such. Meanwhile Yuki was in his secret base. He sat there working away in his garden thinking about Meg. He missed her so much. They had barely had time to say goodbye. Even though Meg had told him she didn't want to say some huge goodbye. She promised to return soon and he prayed and hoped she would keep that promise...

* * *

kinda a cliffy on the curse thing but you'll forgive me... I'm soooooooo soooooorrrryyyyyy for not updating sooner but I've been REALLY busy. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! oh and I now have a place where you can view my art work WOO HOO! So If you want to check my profile for the link...also there will be pics of Stacey, Meg and other characters I add there soon! 

Press the Magic Button!


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hello everyone! Well as you know if you read my bio I live in Louisiana and here school starts very soon! I have to get ready for school and I have a lot of family issues now. Mom is have some pretty major surgery soon and other stuff so it may take me a while to continue. When I started the series Secret Revealed I didn't really know where it was going. I have a pretty good Idea of what I'm doing now but I need help. If anyone out there wants to help me finish the story they can do it on their name. I will give you the info about what should happen next in the plot line and you can help me out by adding your own style to it. I'm kinda getting burnt out on this story so plz help me out! contact me through my lookup. PPPLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE help me out! If no one will help me out I will continue to right. it will just take some time because of circumstances out of my control as well as some righter's block I guess you could call it. Please don't send a bunch of flames b/c of this. This doesn't mean that I am quiting but I really need some help I wont just stop this story.

Thx,

DiNkIySpRiNgSgUrl


	4. I Will Come For You

Ok I'm reeeeeeaaaaaaalllllyyyyyy sorry! The person who was supposed to help me with this next ch. stopped replying to my emails so I had to write it. I'm very sorry for the long wait but here's the chapter!

* * *

Cursed Love

Chapter three: I'll Come For You

* * *

"What the heck is goin' on Meg!" Stacey shouted to her sister as she packed their truck full of odds and ends. Meg continued what she was doing, purposefully ignoring her confused sister. "HEY! I'm talkin' to you!" Stacey tried again to get her sister's attention. Meg put her bag in the truck with a final toss, then gave her sister a look of annoyance.

"You better get your stuff in the truck cuz we're going back to Japan today," she said while a smiled graced her face.

"REALLY!" I think you can guess who said that.

"Yes Stace really. I think I've found something that may help our furry little problem, as well as our friends. " She said with a wink.

"Oh my gosh! You HAVE to tell me!" She said in excitement. She was literally jumping of the ground in pure joy.

"I can't say yet. I'm not really sure that it will work so I'd rather not say so I won't get your hopes up." Meg knew that their chances of this actually working were slim so she really didn't want her sister freaking out. Even though it was kinda to late for that concidering she had just said that there IS atlest a WAY to cure the curse.

With that Stacey let out a huge over exaggerated sigh. "Fine, fine, I won't bother you about it but if you don't tell me then you can't tell anyone else either!" She said pouting. Meg knew her sister's usual antics so she decided to just ignore her. She finished cramming her stuff into the small truck and closed the door.

"k' Stace you've got like three minutes to get your stuff in here so we can head out." Meg said with a serious face while looking down at her watch.

"No way! I can't get ready in that much time I need like a day to pack!"

"Two minutes and forty-three seconds..." With that Stacey took of to get her stuff together. Meg laughed to herself at her sister grudgingly get all of her stuff in the truck. They were packed and ready to go in record time.

The airport was very crowded but thanks to Meg's quick thinking she got tickets ahead of time. They boarded the plane with no time to lose. They had been in the air for about three hours. Meg sat there staring into the vast ocean that seemed to never end. She couldn't help but to let her mind wonder through all of the possibilities of consequences of their actions. Those questions that haunted her in her sleep so constantly. Would it work? What if the cost was someone's life? What would she do then? As these thoughts plagued her mind she felt sleep over take her...

Wether it had been three hours or three days, she didn't know. All she knew was that a voice came over the intercom of the plane announcing their arrival at the Tokyo airport. Fear went through Meg's mind. What would happen if they didn't want them to come back? I mean their curse would be gone soon anyway so why did it matter if they came back? Except for that little fact that she was head-over-heels in love with Yuki. It was weird because she hadn't even really known Yuki for all that long but she knew that she loved him. And it wasn't one of those mushy true love at first stite kind of things either it just became that way over time. Meg had never thought herself worthy of anyones time so she never bothered trying to get a boyfriend. She never imagined that someone could love the cat. Anyone think that sounds fimilar? God sure does have a strange way of working things out. She and Stacey stepped out of the airport and towards Shigure's house.

* * *

Tohru had just finished with her chores when she had seen two people walking near the house. _Who could that be? _She wondered to herself. That was when she realized that she recognized the two strangers. " No...that couldn't be...could it?" Sudenly she was in the embrace of her good friends. All with tears in their eyes as they greeted each other. 

"Tohru? What's going on out he– what the?" I guess you can tell that at that moment is when he realized that Meg and Stacey were back. He was then tackled into a hug by both girls. Who unfortunately turned into a rat and a cat at that moment.

"Megan! Stacey! You both transformed!" Exclaimed Tohru. **(A/N yes Tohru we aren't blind we see the cat and the rat on the floor thank you!) **

Meg let out a sigh. "Yes it's getting worse and worse for Stacey and me."

"That's horrible!" Tohru was very upset. She didn't want the Sohma's to have the curse but she didn't want Stacey and Meg to have it either! She had seen first hand the hardships the Sohma's faced every day because of the curse and would never wish such a cruel fate on any person. To live in a world where you thought all people hated you and that love was a fleeting illusion "What are you going to do?" She asked tenitively.

"I think there may be a way to brake the curse but I'm going to need everyone's help. Now that I think about it where's Yuki?" Meg looked up questioningly at Tohru. Tohru knew that Yuki and Meg had been together while she was here. **(A/N not sexually!)** She also realized that Meg's feelings ran deep. So Tohru was abit hesitent to answer this particular question.

"Well about that..." Tohru had started to say but Kyo cut in. He knew Tohru did want to hurt Meg and neither did he but she need the blunt, strait truth of what has been happening here. "The thing is Yuki was taken by Akito back to the Main House. Even though the curse on us seems to be broken Akito still has his hold on us. Things have almost gotten worse for everyone. Tohru and I are left alone for the most part but everyone else is suffering! Everyone has been moved it to a little compound neer Akito's room and the Main House. Yuki may be stronge but he's terrified of Akito he can't possibly esscape." Kyo finnished with his bangs covering his eyes slightly. He may hate Yuki but he would never wish that kind of mental torture on anyone. Even an enemy.

Meg looked at the ground You could almost_ feel_ the tension rising off of her in waves. She had never been so angry._ HOW DARE HE! That evil THING must know that I know how to brake the curse. And he KNOWS that Yuki has no idea about it! That's it I'm solving this right now!_ Meg stormed out the door followed by here concerned friends and sister. They knew this girl ment buisiness. She was a take action kind of person and that was excactly what she was going to do. All three people behind the angry cat were all thinking along the same lines it was this: _OOOOOOOOH Akito is gonna get it now!_ **(A/N i'm sorry i just had to add that!)**She stormed right through the front door of the main house. She didn't care who tried to stop her. She didn't care what they tried to do to her. She had to help her friends and she would do just that.

"Well, well, well, I wasn't expecting to see all of you so soon welcome come on in." Akito's voice echoed as they entered.

* * *

yeah I know a huge wait and then a huge cliffie! I will post faster this time! Promise! And agian I'm REALLY sorry that I couldn't get this up as fast as I wanted it! Thanks for everyone's continued suport! 


	5. A Fight For Freedom

Oh my gosh I'm am sooooo frikkin pumped! I got some reviews! Aaaaaaaahhh! And just for the update on stuff. My Mom has** finally** been scheduled for surgery on October 10th so please keep her in your prayers if you can! Okay here's the next chapter of Cursed Love.

* * *

Cursed Love

Chapter Four: A Fight For Freedom

* * *

"_Well, well, well, I wasn't expecting to see all of you so soon welcome come on in." Akito's voice echoed as they entered._

* * *

The room was cold. Just like Akito's heart, mused Meg silently. Akito lay on the floor near the door that led to the outside. There was an eerie silence. In one corner of the room was a chair and in the other a door. What it lead to was not known but that made it all more mysterious. She wouldn't back down now. She wouldn't give up. To save the man she loved; she would do anything. Quite footsteps could be heard coming near the room. As the person got to the room they all turned their heads to see who it was. As the screen slide open a person stepped inside. The moment their feet entered the room the sound of glass dishes falling to the ground and shattering was heard. There standing in front of them was Yuki. His expression was one of shock, sorrow, and finally relief. Meg's eyes grew tearful.

"Y-Yuki!" She stammered out running to embrace her love. They held onto each other like their lives depended on it; as if they would never let go. Yuki was silently shedding tears as well. Meg suddenly turned from Yuki and looked strait at Akito.

"You...You..." Her words came out shaking with emotion. Her anger flowed out of her and she was about to let it ALL out. He had tortured Kyo to the point that he thought of himself as a monster. He had tried to hurt Tohru on several different accounts. He had stricken her once. And this was the last straw. Yuki. He looked like he hadn't slept in a month. His face was so sorrowful that anyone would have thought that he had lost his last friend. He had become skinnier and now flinched at the slightest touch. He had obviously been abused in more ways than one. **"You BASTARD!"** She screamed and lunged at Akito. Akito fell over in shock at her outburst and because Meg had tackled him to the ground.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD JUST KEEP GETTING AWAY WITH HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE? DID YOU THINK I WOULD JUST SIT BACK AND SAY NOTHING! I'M TIERED OF RUNNING AWAY AND I'M TIERED OF SAYING 'IF ONLY I HAD DONE THAT'! I'M TIERED OF YOU RUINING PEOPLE'S LIVES! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM ANYMORE!"

With out the notice of any of the onlookers Meg's beads had started to slip off. And with a final punch to Akito the beads fell to the ground and a horrible scream filled the air.

Meg had transformed.

Kyo lunged at her and tried to get her outside so no one would get hurt. The rest were just to shocked to move. Meg struggled against Kyo desperately trying to reach Akito with only one purpose in mind for the human punching bag. Death. That was what she wanted to do to that thing! And he called KYO a MONSTER? NO! HE is the monster! Yuki finally started to react to the horrifying scene before him and went to help Kyo. Meanwhile Tohru and Stace ran to find Hatori. Yuki struggled to keep Meg under control. She had completely transformed.

"Meg! Please! Look at yourself! This isn't what you want! You don't want death anymore! I know how bad it hurts! I know how badly he's hurt people. I know what he deserves. But you can't kill him! I love you, Meg! You don't have to be like this! Your stronger than this. You're the most amazing girl I know. I know you want what's right and this isn't it. If you kill Akito it won't solve anything! It will only make you feel worse. Please...just please..." Yuki sat outside in the rain with Kyo and Meg. She had finally stopped struggling and sat there. They were all covered in mud. As they sat there Meg transformed back. With no clothes on she fell into Yuki's waiting arms. He took of his jacket and placed it around her. She cried into his chest as he murmured soft loving words to her.

Stace and Tohru had managed to find Hatori and rushed Akito to the hospital. They got some clothes for Meg and she just sat there in Yuki's arms. Not saying a word.

Akito died that night.

Even though he was dead Meg wasn't happy. She cried to Yuki. "I'm a murderer! They'll put me in jail! It's my fault!" She sobbed. Yuki couldn't even try to convince her otherwise. He didn't know what would happen. Hatori walked in and started talking to the distraught girl.

"Megan listen to me. Akito died of an asthma attack. It wasn't your fault." At the news she hugged Yuki for all she was worth. What I can't figure out is why you and Yuki and Tohru and Kyo are the only one's who can hug." said Hatori in his usual monotone.

Meg smiled

"Love does amazing things." Meg looked up at Yuki. "I read in a journal that the only way to brake the curse was for the 'god' to be destroyed once and for all." she said. "I think we should test it though come here Hatori!" She said chasing him around the room.

"No! Go find Kyo or something!" Hatori said running into his room and locking the door.

Meg let out a sigh. "Fine! Kyo come here!" She cried. Kyo came in thinking something was wrong only to be greeted by Meg tackling him. "Wha-" suddenly a cat sat on the floor in front of Kyo. Tohru decided to enter at that moment.

"What happened!"

"I don't know! I wasn't supposed transform! The curse should be broken!"

"Then why did you transform?"

"I don't know!" Meg transformed back and got some clothes on. "Why did I transform? I just don't get it!" She cried almost in tears. She looked up at Yuki. "I don't transform when I hug you!" He picked her up and put her in his lap on the couch. She was almost crying again.

"I can answer that." said a voice from the door. Kureno walked in. "Akito may be dead but the 'god' is still here. It always will be. Our only hope now is that we can keep the next 'god' from following in Akito's footsteps." He said in a solemn voice.

"Then that's what we'll do." said Meg. "If we can't brake the curse we'll just live with it. We just won't take the same crap Akito put us through." she said with determination.

"Ok. Now let's go home." said Yuki giving his girlfriend a chaste kiss. Kyo, Tohru, Stacey, Yuki and Meg went back to Shigure's house. That night Meg slept in Yuki's room with him. Just slept. They both needed some comfort from the last couple of month's events. They slept well that night. In a peace that they had not known for some time.

* * *

Well that was pretty much the last chapter! I'm gonna wright a epilogue and that's it! I hope you liked it! Much love! Oh and please don't review saying 'please make more chapter's cuz it ain't gonna happen! Thx to all of my reviewers! 


	6. Epilogue

Ok here's the epilogue!

* * *

Cursed Love

Chapter 5: Epilogue

* * *

So here's what happened after that fateful night at the Sohma Main house.

Kisa and Hiro are now 18 years old and are still together with the hope of someday getting married. Momiji and Stacey where together for five months after the event then went their separate ways. They are both still single but are very happy as friends. Hatori and everyone's teacher Mayu got married and now have four beautiful children. Ayame and his assistant Mine are now in a serious relationship. Shigure is single and lovin it.

And now for our favorite couples. Kyo and Tohru where married five months after graduation and are still happily married today. It's been six years and they have four kids. Tohru says she wants six. Kyo's reply to that was to pass out. They have their couple's spat's like everyone. In fact I think Kyo spends a night on the couch once a month. But they love each other more than words could say. And then there's Yuki and Meg. They broke up about six moths after and went to separate colleges. About four years later (two years prior to this)there was a knock at Meg's apartment door. And there was Yuki with a dozen red roses, soaking wet from the rain they had been having. He took her in his arms and told her how much he loved her and missed her. They dated for eight months after that and then married. They have no children yet but they both say they want a big family. And hey they're both 23 they've got plenty of time. Unfortunently the curse was never broken but they found ways around it and found that if they truly love the person they want to hug then they can. So even though their love was cursed, they found a way.

* * *

The End

* * *

That's The End of Cursed Love and I will NOT be making a sequel! Thanks to all my reviewers y'all are great! I think I will be righting some original work about myself soon so look for that! Love y'all! 


End file.
